Generic tensioning devices are already known from the prior art. For example, DE 10 2004 041 975 A1 discloses a tensioning device for a traction mechanism drive, which includes a securing element and may be blocked thereby, the securing element being automatically deactivatable by mounting the tensioning device on a motor or by mounting another component.
In this embodiment, once the tensioning device is fixedly mounted on an internal combustion engine, for example on an engine block, the transport securing element is simultaneously released. An unintentional displacement of the piston relative to the housing may nevertheless occur thereby as long as the traction mechanism to be tensioned has not yet been completely mounted and is pressed against the piston. Above all, the transport securing elements are to be connected to the housing in a complex manner to reliably allow the transport securing element to remain in the housing even during the operation of the tensioning device and to prevent this part from falling out. The disclosed transport securing elements are furthermore to be manufactured as relatively complex parts.